


Heist

by JulietWayne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietWayne/pseuds/JulietWayne
Summary: Annual team heist but Steve got some tricks up his sleeve.





	Heist

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Brooklyn nine nine - with Jake and Amy.

This is the 2nd year for the annual team heist. The rules of the heist whoever has the he victory belt by midnight would be the winner. But this is the year that you decided not to participate, the last time you did- everything went south. Luckily the base wasn't on fire. 

You were siting by the living room while the team was crowded around the belt discussing about the main event of the evening, Steve walked towards you, with a smirk on his face, “Are you sure, you don’t want to join us?” Steve asked as he took a seat beside you.

Not taking off your eyes off the team, “I think I’ll pass this one. You know how everybody can get so competitive” your expression didn’t change as you were trying to calculate everyone’s moves. 

“You mean, you, Tony and Sam” your boyfriend lips curled up, remembering the scenario from last year’s heist, “Also, you have that thinking face. So…” he trailed off, letting his eyes shift over you. 

“Hush, Rogers. It’s not my fault, you didn’t stop me” Steve chuckled again and you turned your gaze towards your boyfriend, giving him a questioning look. 

“I did! But you used your energy plasma and you guys suited up” You crossed your arms, pouting, knowing that you did use your powers and recalling that Steve did try his best to stop you, Tony and Sam. 

“Whatever, you're stuck with me. So too late” you teased but Steve laugh yet again and pulling you closer to him. 

“That I am but that's okay,” he smiled, kissing your temple. Sometimes, you wonder how Steve can put up with someone so hard headed as you. He has so much patience, it worries you that maybe he won't anymore. But, he continue to surprise more and more each day. 

 

“Hey love birds. Come on, we are about to start,” Tony turned to you and Steve with smug look on his face. Steve got up and offered his hand, helping you out of your couch. You might as well check it out right?

“Alright, rules from last time. Whoever has the belt by midnight is the winner” Tony explained as he looked at each individual person around the room. Sam, Bucky, Natasha, Steve and Rhodney were playing since Bruce opted out this year. Wanda just doesn’t see the point of the game but enjoyed watching everyone else. 

“[Name], are you playing?” Tony asked but you shook your head, “I don’t buy it, you have your thinking face on so you’re playing” you were about to protest when the lights around you blacked out. 

“Hey!”

“Tony! What's happening?” you heard Steve said

“Tony, are you seriously using black out as your strategy?” you said to Tony as the team scramble to get some light back in the room.

“[Name], your accusations are hurtful. I would never use such a low strategy. I’m smarter than this” 

"Everyone, calm down" Rhodney says calmly

“Then turn on the lights man!” Sam protest. You used your powers to make mini fireworks, creating a low light around the room. About a minute later, the lights were finally back on. 

“Hey, who took the belt?” the team looked the table were the belt was previously placed, “Really guys? Is this how were going to start the heist!” Sam groaned

“For all we know, it was you, who took it” Tony pointed at Sam. 

“I’m not a cheater like you,” Sam spat

“I did not cheat! It was a clean and smooth technique” Tony defends himself. 

“Are you guys done? Whoever has it, will probably win if you guys don’t stop bickering” Steve stepped in, trying to diffuse to the argument. Steve even wonder why he even agree to have as an annual team event. 

“Fine because Steve is right,” Tony smirked, “It’s Heist time!” 

 

It so happened that Natasha was the one who made the first move and stashed the belt just under the coach in the living room. Tony was the one who found it, through the help of Friday, which he secretly took while the Sam and Bucky were planning to find the belt and stashed it somewhere else. You took a seat your usual spot at the living room with Wanda. You were wondering, were Steve could be. 

“One of theze days, the base would burn down with this heist” Wanda commented as she took a sip of her tea. 

“It is only the second year and the base already took damage” you shook your head as you look through the magazine in your hands. You don’t see what the point of this, to think that there’s enough missions for them to do but instead there doing the annual heist. You want to blame Tony but Rhodney thought it would be a friendly competition for everyone but we all know that it’s going to be more than that. 

Wanda giggled, “I’m zurprised that the Captain decided to play this time. I don’t zee him as a heist guy”

“I know, me too. I was surprised as well. I guess, he just wanted to try something out?" You replied, flipping through the next page of the magazine. You find it cute that Steve try to step out of his usual routine. "Though he has been acting a little odd and secretive lately” Wanda raised her eyebrows, interested. You weren't planning to mention it but it's been killing that you lately. 

“How zo? Did you try asking Sam or Bucky?” you nod, putting down the magazine by your lap. 

“I have, they said that they have been trying this boot camp class but Steve walks with the guys but he didn't really sign up” which doesn’t sounds right. What could Steve be doing that the guys aren't involve? They do guy things together. It worries you. 

“You don’t think—“ you didn’t continue your sentence or you don’t want to even go there. Steve is not that kind go guy. Maybe he finally realize that you're the one for him. 

“Oh [Name], don’t think like that! Captain would never do that to you. He lovez you, you have been together for 3 years now. ” Wanda is right, Steve would never do that to you, nerves is just getting you so your mind start to wonder that way. "Have you seen the way he looks you, trust me, you wouldn't miss it" 

You noticed Steve walking out of the elevator with a smile on his face like he just won the lottery. 

“Hi Honey, How’s the heist going?” you asked curiously without sounding to suspicious. It feels like his hiding something, he’s never good at hiding things from you. He is a bad liar. 

“Good, good. I actually got the belt and I just need to keep it until midnight and I’m the winner” he smiled brightly. Wanda smiled back and you raised your eyebrows at him, you don’t believe him but you will played along. 

Steve’s phone beeped and he quickly checked his phone and smiling once again. 

“I need to go, I will see you later honey.” He walked up to you and giving you a kiss on the forehead. He's up to something, you thought

“See you later Steve” you watched him as he make his way to he elevator. 

“Zee? There’s nothing to worry about” Wanda assured you but What if, he is cheating on you? 

 

It’s past dinner and the heist is still happening, Tony, Rhodney, Natasha and Sam were running around trying to find the belt. As the evening progresses and everyone was desperate to find the belt. You started to believe that maybe Steve did have the belt along and if he did, where did he hide it? If you were Steve, where would be find the belt? You were thinking of using Friday but that’s too easy. He must have hid somewhere, where there’s no camera and there’s a few people in the team would even go. Then it hit you, Tony’s storage room. 

Tony kept all his scraps and extra tools stashed in this spare storage room. Tony thought it's pointless to put camera’s around this area since it’s all just junk that he doesn’t use. You started you snoop around the junk careful moving around the metal and tools, searching for the belt. 

“[Name]? What are you doing here?” you shriek in surprise, dropping the old ironman helmet. 

“Steve, geez, you scared me. Don’t do that, I almost hit you with my plasma” you rest your hand to your chest, trying to calm down your speedy heartbeat. 

“Sorry, I should have known better” he chuckled softly, his blue eyes shinning brightly. 

“It’s alright, but what are you doing here?” you asked your boyfriend. Steve seemed to hesitate for a second. 

“I was, I was just looking around. I thought—I thought I might have left something here” 

“Steven Grant Rogers. What are you hiding from me?” you crossed your arms, waiting for him to reply. 

“I—I’m hiding the belt in the storage and I was just about to move it to keep the team guessing” you watched him as he pull the belt underneath the old ironman suits. 

“Yeah, I mean, that’s the point of the heist right?” you nod, not leaving your gaze as he put the belt in the bag that his carrying. Of course but why he is smiling at his phone earlier and how happy he looked when he stepped out of the elevator. It might be time to confront Steve but what you have thinking about lately. 

“Where are you going to hide that next?” you simply asked as you try to come up how to ask him about his late nights, 

“Well since the team have been looking around the base and hopefully, they haven't kill each other while looking for it. I was going to put it back underneath the couch and there’s a lose tile there and I’ll just keep until midnight” Steve explained with confidence and a slight smirk plastered on his face, "I mean, who would look twice at the first place, they found it" 

“Smart—“ 

Steve shrugged his shoulders, “I will let you know by midnight, how I did it” Steve smiled at you. 

 

You followed Steve to the living room and surprisingly no one was around and the base was still in one piece “Steve, why were you out late lately?" 

“What do you mean?” Steve stopped his tracks, turning to you “you know that I was at the Bootcamp with Buck and Sam,”

“You were late for the pass few nights and when I asked Sam and Bucky, they told me they were never with you,” Steve was quiet for a bit, you can tell that his trying to work his brain for an explanation. You sighed. It's finally happening to yo, you were insecure that you weren't good enough for Steve and he finally realize that. 

“I swear to god, Steve. Why didn't you just tell me?” 

"[Name], what are you talking about?"Steve drop the bag, walk closer to you, grabbing you gently by your shoulders. 

"I mean, if you don't feel the same way anymore. You could have just told me rather than sneaking around," your tears start to gather, as you look away from him. 

"What? No, [Name], let me explain!" he takes your hand in his but you only moved away from him, "[Name]" 

“You better have a good explanation or I swear, I will dump you so hard with my plasma“ you threatened him. 

“I was late for the past few nights because of this” Steve pulled out a black velvet box, “I knew that Sam and Bucky were out doing this bootcamp and I thought I’d use it as an excuse to pick this up” he opened the box, revealing [type of engagement ring], “I was picking the perfect ring for you and I have to make sure that the ring fits perfectly,” Steve got into one knee, holding the engagement ring to you. 

“I know this is not the most romantic setting, you were hoping but [Name] [Last Name], I love waking up knowing that you would be there. You give me so much love and hope knowing that I’m not the man out of the time. You are the one for me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” what?, is this really happening right now?

“Would you do the honour being my wife?” you were surprised and speechless, you gazed at Steve then the ring then back to Steve. He was picking out the perfect ring for you, along and you accused him of cheating instead. 

“I—Steve. I-- I'm I didn't know you were--" Steve gave you a soft smile. ”

“I understand, I wasn't really good at sneaking around but I love you more than anything, [Name], I want you to know that" 

"I love you too Steve Rogers" you nod, "Yes, a million yes, I would be your wife" Steve broke into a smile, standing up and placing the ring in your ring finger. You smiled at Steve as he kiss you passionately. Sam and Tony walked in the living room bickering about the belt until they stopped and asked what you and Steve where doing. 

“Guys, we have good news” you smiled at Steve then to Tony and Sam. 

Sam gasped as he saw the engagement ring that sits nicely on your wedding ring finger

“You guys are engage!” Sam walked up to you and Steve, giving you a hug in the process, “I knew, it was going to happen today!”

You giggled, “Sure, you did” 

 

The team was gathered around the living room once again but this time celebrating your engagement with Steve. 

“To [Name] and Steve” Bucky cheered as he rise his glass of champagne, as the team cheered, following Bucky actions. 

“You know, nobody got the belt still and no one is the winner of the heist,” Tony said as he finished taking a sip of his drink. 

“Tony!” 

“Alright, fine. I’m just saying,” 

“Just drop it man,” Sam rolled his eyes. Steve smiled kissing your temple pulling you closer to him, thinking that he can't wait to spend the rest of your lives together.


End file.
